narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seal of the Kyōkuma
These seals are a mysterious markings that originated from an unknown era during the reign of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki. These markings appear to possess kinetic abilites even possess the ability to mark and possess one person or more very much like Mind Clone Switch Technique that enables the user to possess more than one person by cloning their mind and imlant their consciousness into the designated target(s). This power goes beyond that enabling them to inject their chakra or life force into someone allowing the process to take nine minutes to fully control the host(s), this possessing enables the user to obtain the victims memory's, strength, knowledge but unable to use the user's jutsu's since its not they're own, whenever the possessed is injured the user feels the pain too along with the other possessed victims. These markings are mostly seen in old civilizations; within Mount Emei runes are carved into the ground around the mountain and within the temple grounds that glows whenever Panya's presence's or chakra is present in the area but these runes are mainly by Priest and Priestess who utilize these runes to erect barriers and perform Fūinjutsu that seals entities. Runes Types *Nature Rune gives the user who is branded with this seal the power of nature or via by controlling the very natural elements of nature they can summon an massive bregade of animals and beasts that live in a forest nearby, the user's power of wood release is pale comparison to Hashirama's power of wood release and Senjutsu. *Precognition Rune is a special type of seal that gives user ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen but this power has limits to each user that has used it, this rune is strictly used by priestess that serves as protector of the celestial beast in Mount Emei and is given by the predeccesor to the next generation of priestess who is task in guarding their goddess. *Molten Rock Rune is a power bestowed upon a user called "Elite Guard" after they graduated from monk academy. This power enables the user to manipulate and summon magma from the earth or from their body creating volcanic spews that burns until the user says so, this power gives the user access to the very elements that makes lava via Fire, Earth Release even spew out acidic smoke that is bad for the opponents breathing which would leave them wheezing and weak from the chemical gas that is polluting their lungs. *Asura Rune is SS-Class mark that is bestowed directly from Panya herself since this power is stronger than the previous runes created. This ability heightens the user's strength, durability and stamina tenfolds allowing the user to endure my harsher punishment making him/her the "Last Defense" for Mount Emei in case a individual defeats the others in combat, possess the power and form much similar to an Asura or like Asura Path minus the mechanical parts that functions with it but this form gives the user a appearance of Asura, growing multiple arms and multiple faces that gives great natural perception and reflex in combat plus the function of arms coordinated attacks and ability to simultaneously wield weapons or Multi-Weapon Wielding even simultaneously weave hand seals to do collab techniques creating stronger attacks. Category:Juinjutsu Category:Runes